SwanQueen-SwanMills Christmas Celebrations
by OUATkas0106
Summary: This is about Emma going to spend her first Christmas alone,until Regina steps in and finally convinces her to spend the next 3 days celebrating Christmas with her and Henry, and she promises Emma it will be the best Christmas ever, and Emma rightly convinced it is. (Contains SwanQueen)


**This is a Christmas SwanMills Family, there not 100% together, yet but still read it, who knows what could happen within the next to chapters! :)**

 **Emma spends Christmas Eve with Regina and Henry, after finally being convinced by Regina, and having a meltdown at her mothers, she knew it would be worth it all in the end.**

 **(2 more chapters in the making!)**

Emma shivered whilst studied the main clock-tower towering over the buildings in Storybrooke which was now covered in snow, wondering why this clock tower was so special to the town, and everyone took great care of it. A good several long minutes had past, and she had been in some form of trance with the clock not even noticing her closest best friend Regina the Mayor of the town walk into the office. Her coffee had gone cold rather cold at this point, and she only broke from her trance when Regina used her magic to close the blind that was revealing the clock tower. This made a certain squeaking noise come out of Emma Swans mouth that took Regina by surprise, and tried to hold back her laugh.

* * *

''Jesus Christ Regina what did you do that for, all you needed to do was say my name,'' Emma said quickly after snapping out of her trance. ''Well not only was that way fun, I did say your name, several times Emma, you seemed to remain completely in day dream land staring at the Storybrooke clock.'' Regina pulled the blind back up at looked up at the clock. **''** That clock has been here for as long as I created Storybrooke everyone cares for it because it's the core of the town and holds us all together, it's got a certain bond with us and this town.'' It was like Regina had almost read Emma's mind, and this never seemed to surprise Emma now, as Regina could read Emma like an open book, and so could Emma with Regina.

* * *

''Well it's Christmas Eve, and I am on shift tonight Regina, so I better get back to it, oh and wish Henry a Merry Christmas, I apologize for not being able to celebrate with him tonight, or tomorrow, but I am sure you will give him a rather fine Christmas!'' Emma announced out of the blue rather half-hearted. This stunned Regina and made her feel hurt and a little bit guilty that Emma was working not only Christmas Eve, Christmas Day! She was after all the sheriff of this town whether she liked it or not, but that did not mean she had to work the most important days of the year, she should be spending it with her family and her friends, so being the Mayor of the town, Regina put a stop to it, and that she did. ''Oh no you don't Emma swan, you are not working on Christmas Eve, Christmas day, or Christmas Boxing day, no way is that happening, you can throw a fit all you want, but I will drag you out of this office if I have to you are coming home with me right now!'' As soon as Regina said this, Emma's eyes shot from the paperwork she had been 'reading' and stared at Regina's Dark Caramel eyes and they locked instantly. Regina felt a certain blush rising through her cheeks and tried her best to hide it but she was failing. ''But Regina, I-I don't want to invade your- I mean well..'' Emma was lost for words as she seemed to have nothing to say to what this dark haired brunette had just said to her. ''Emma I didn't mean it like... I mean well.. never mind..., anyway that's the end of it and for the record your not invading anything, I'd be happy to have you for Christmas, that is if your not exactly planning on doing anything with your parents.'' ''Well I may have told them I have sorted out my own plans for Christmas, since I didn't want them to take it out on you since your my good friend and I'm not about to loose you to the 'two idiots' that will jump to conclusions of blaming you, so I guess I would be honored to join you for Christmas then.'' _The two idiots._ This made a smile form onto Regina's face causing the two of them to double up laughing and had to hold onto the table for support of falling over from laughing.

* * *

''Right, Emma I guess I will see you at mine 6:30pm?'' Regina asked still half laughing from Emma's pretty good joke name that she gave her parents. ''You got it Gina!'' The name _'Gina'_ accidentally slipped out of Emma's mouth due to feeling slightly to relaxed and comfortable around Regina. Emma felt herself flush and tried to look away from Regina, but Regina only walked right up to Emma's desk with rather a straight face, and knew at this point she was in for it and braced herself for a raging battle of anger coming at her from Regina, and telling her she wasn't spending Christmas with them after that stupid yet adorable nickname slipped from Emma's mouth. However, as Regina reached Emma's desk her mouth formed into a soft gentle smile, something Emma had never seen before, an enchanting smile and loving gorgeous one that cou... Wait a second.. Did she have a crush on the Mayor Regina her BEST FRIEND!? Oh no this is not a crush it's just a cute best friend smile, although Emma knew she felt things for Regina, she buried these deep within her and really didn't want to tell her this at all I mean, she was basically her step Grandmother, it took them a while to become best friends, let alone admitting she had feelings for the Mayor of the town. ''Having fun lost in your thoughts are we?'' Regina said playfully to Emma once again knocking her out out of her thoughts. ''Oh I erm.. I mean.. see you at 6:30pm!'' Emma shouted running out, and Regina's smile only got bigger since she had rather a big love interest in Emma and wasn't exactly afraid to admit this since she herself knew Emma felt it, the way she acted around her was different, and she called back out to Emma, ''Oh and thanks for the new nickname 'Emmy''. This caused Emma to bash into the wall letting out a small yelp and cursing under her breathe and practically ran out of the office and into the street as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Regina only smiled to herself since she knew Emma had heard her and she knew she had touched some sort of feelings inside her, to cause the blonde to go running of down the corridor, like she had just bumped into a old friend crush. Regina knew at this moment, she had never felt these sort of emotions before, not with Robin, not even with Daniel, since they hadn't been together long enough to be able to feel any sort of amazing feelings, therefore she knew one thing about this upcoming Christmas night, Tomorrow and boxing day. It was going to be the best Christmas she Henry, and hopefully even Emma had ever had, her only concern was not to frighten the blonde with her feelings.

* * *

Emma sat in her bedroom of her parents house, still calling it their house, because to her it didn't exactly feel like a home, but she knew it was a home nevertheless,and tried her best to fit in for her parents sake as well as her own, but she never really felt like she fitted in here, to her surprise when she entered Regina's home she felt like she belonged somewhere, she tried to tell herself stop being a total moron and wake up from that dream, but she couldn't help but feel it when she entered Regina's home like she was supposed to be there and that was supposed to be her true home. As Emma tried to cast these things away from here mind, she thought of something else. Regina had invited her to spend Christmas with her and Henry. This had never crossed her mind before but that's when she realized one thing. It was going to be one of the best Christmas's she has ever experienced/had in her entire life,and she couldn't wait for tonight to celebrate Christmas Eve with the Mills family.

* * *

Emma's Mum and Dad Snow White, and Prince Charming had just gotten home from their outing to celebrate Christmas Eve, and were rather shocked to see Emma on the bed in a heap almost looking like some sort of ghost. At first Snow's instincts were that Emma was seriously sick and needed a doctor ASAP, but then she saw the dress lying next to Emma and realized what was wrong with her. Emma was having a mental breakdown over trying to dress to impress the Mayor of the town/former Queen Regina. Emma mumbled something into the covers of her bed, almost sounding like ''I'm not good enough for her for Christmas and go away.'' Snow sighed unsure if she heard Emma correctly and knew she had to make her daughter believe she was good enough which was true in Snow's eyes and David's, especially Regina's she just didn't notice it. ''Emma you ARE good enough for Regina and she herself knows this, do you really think I don't know my own Stepmother, and the fact that the look in her eyes says it all, also Emma I will _not_ go away I am your mother and David is your father.'' Emma got even more irritated by this comment her mum had just made and found herself trying hard to control her emotions. ''Mother, do not say 'stepmother' like that you make it sound even worse than it is, I mean she's my Great Grandmother for god sake it's weird.'' ''Ok Emma, fine Regina then, so your body nice and ready in gear, for when Regina arrives to pick you up!'' Hearing this made Emma practically throw herself of the bed and a complete anger and shock over took her. ''WAIT SHES COMING HERE!?'' Emma near screeched across the room causing her father to poke his head round the corner and holding baby Neal who was now on the verge of crying. ''Yes she called early to say she was picking YOU up so come on it's Christmas Emma the best time of the season, since it has my name involved in it!'' Emma looked over at her mum and for the first time that evening since seeing Regina, a smirk appeared on her face and she started to laugh. ''Yes I can imagine mother, let's go have a snowball fight 'snow''. Emma collapsed on the bed in tears of laughter, causing her mother to glare at her. ''Emma careful, don't give a hard time to your mother, last time I did that I got a rock to my head.'' Emma and David at this point started laughing only to upset Snow causing her to stop herself to the bathroom, and shout back ''Fine laugh I am not bothered both of you!'' Emma and David exchanged one last grinning look to each other before following snow to coax her out of the bathroom.

* * *

After all the commotion had ended with Snow,David and Emma had ended, 30 minutes had arrived and it was 6:25pm, and as expected Emma was having another meltdown about Regina coming over. ''But she will be WAY well dressed than me mother I mean she was a Queen for god sake, with 'poise and composure'.'' '' Two things there Emma, you forgot the 'EVIL' in front of that, and Regina will like you for who you are not for what you dress like Emma Swan.'' Emma looked at her mum with a soft smile that faded when she remembered the first thing her mum said,'' For the record mother she wasn't _'Evil'_ Regina was broke hurt, and needed comfort, she just didn't know who to TRUST anymore thanks to someone!'' Snow White scowled at her daughter, but before she had the chance to reply to Emma's comment, there was a soft and graceful knock at the door. ''This sent Emma off the edge and bursting into tears, whilst trying to make sure her makeup stayed on her face/eyes rather than running all down her red cheeks. Snow looked at Emma sadly, opened the door to let Regina in. Regina showed Snow a soft gentle smile, the kind Snow hadn't seen since all those years ago Regina saved her on the horse. However, as soon as she saw Emma, Regina casually guided herself into the house, tapped Emma softly on the shoulder. Emma spun around on her heels looking rather flustered, and Regina's heart ached at the sight of the Emma Swan that stood before her. Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug, which took Emma rather by surprise but she quickly returned it. ''You don't need to dress to impress me nor Henry Emma, your perfect just the way you will always be my best friend Emmy.''

* * *

Later that night, they had some Christmas Eve dinner, and watched the Grinch, however no one really paid much attention to it, since Henry was to busy telling Emma and Regina his ideas of what the 3 of them should do for Christmas day, Emma and Regina only laughed at him and kept giving each other sweet glances whilst looking back at Henry, who was now getting ready to turn off the film, who nether one of the women noticed had finished. ''Come on young man, it's time you went to bed.'' Regina said receiving a sad groan from the young boy but marched himself up the stairs anyway, giving both his mums a peck on the cheek, and wishing them a happy Christmas.

* * *

Emma and Regina were left sitting awkwardly on their own whilst staring out into the midnight stars and trying not to give each other any eye contact whatsoever, since they both knew their moment was coming to an end soon as they of course had to go to sleep, but neither one really wanted or fancied sleep at this moment. Emma finally plucked up the courage to say something to Regina after several minutes of pure awkward silence. ''Thank you Regina.'' Emma looked at Regina waiting for a response, a response that never came. At first she assumed that was her cue to leave since she had done something wrong, but then she noticed a small wet spot on the sill of the window, and this caused her to look up at Regina's face and saw her crying. Emma had no clue if she had done anything wrong, she highly doubted it, but hoped she hadn't anyway, and hadn't got a clue if these tears were sad or happy. Regina just sat their trying to hold her tears inside her but it failed as they all came streaming down at once. No one had _ever_ said thank you to Regina like that before, not even Snow White when she saved her from the horse, no one but Emma Swan. Just as Emma got up to go, Regina grabbed her arm and looked her straight into the eyes, Emma noticed the emotion of happiness hidden in Regina's face, and before she could stop herself, she practically jumped onto Regina and pulled her into the tightest hug she could ever possibly do,herself at this point now on the verge of crying.''Your welcome Emmy.'' 'They stayed in this position for quite some time, locked in each others arms embracing this moment maybe the closest one they will ever get, unless this relationship somehow magically got any closer.

* * *

After some time, Emma pulled away from Regina, after they had both finished crying and gave her a sweet smile, causing Regina, to return the exact same sweet smile back to her. ''We should get to bed Regina, I will sleep down here.'' Emma said her voice sort of cracking, hinting the fact she didn't really want to sleep alone or downstairs that night, however before Regina could protest that, Emma ran out of the room sprinted up the stairs and starting clattering around on the landing. After around 4 minutes later, Emma quietly crept down the stairs to a very much asleep Regina and smiled at her, as she slowly and steadily scooped her up into her arms not noticing that was Regina's plan in the first place to be 'asleep' and to be hopefully carried up stairs by Emma Swan. Emma gently changed Regina into her Pajamas being careful not to look anywhere she knew Regina wouldn't be impressed with, although she can imagine the look on her face, the smirk that she would have, or something like her saying ''Enjoying there Miss Swan.'' Imaging this in her mind caused her to make a small laugh out loud and caused Regina's mouth to twitch trying not to laugh in the process of being changed by Emma Swan. After Emma had finished getting ready herself, she gracefully glided back into Regina's room, being careful not to 'wake' the sleeping Queen and placing her into her bed. Just as Regina thought Emma had left, she heard a sweet song sung into her ear.

* * *

 _Lavender's blue dilly dilly Lavender's Green when I am king dilly dilly you shall be Queen,_

 _who told you so dilly dilly who told you so, twas my own heart dilly dilly that told me so,_

 _Call up your men dilly dilly set them to work, some to the plow dilly dilly some to the folk,_

 _Some to make hay dilly dilly some to cut corn,while you and I dilly dilly keep ourselves warm._

 _Lavender's green dilly dilly lavender's blue, if you love me dilly dilly I will love you,_

 _let the birds sing dilly dilly and the lambs play, we shall be safe dilly dilly out of harms way._

 _I love to dance dilly dilly I love to sing, when I am Queen dilly dilly you'll be my king._

 _Who told me so dilly dilly who told me so?_

 _I told myself dilly dilly I told me so._

Regina had never heard such a sweet soft voice sing before, and she knew this song from when she was a young girl, she remembered hearing it one night as she was visiting a village as a small girl her mother wouldn't let her stay long to hear it, but she knew she loved that song, and when Emma sang it a large smile appeared on her lips as she this time did drift of to sleep.

* * *

Emma was rather happy with herself she had made Regina drift of to sleep, and she was super happy she had spent the night with the Mills and listened to Regina at the sheriffs office early that day since she had had the best Christmas eve of her life and couldn't be more happy, and as she drifted of to sleep Emma knew one thing that night. She knew she belonged with the Mills family and couldn't wait to spend Christmas day with them the upcoming day.

 **More coming soon, stay tuned, reviews if you think it's good enough, I think I am proud of it I'm not sure I probably can do better but tell me in future if you think I should make better ones! :)**


End file.
